Running for President
by BonesBird
Summary: Erika has to convince their children to be supportive of Jon on the day he announces he is running for president, while also convincing herself that it's for the best. set in 2183. oneshot.


**This was written after a conversation with Kuka on Tumblr earlier. There are some days when Kuka and I should not share plot bunnies. This is set in 2183 when Jon is running for the Federation presidency. Serena is 28 and HC is 23. Some random fluff.**

* * *

The small anteroom that had been constructed behind the stage for the announcement of the runners for the next presidency was currently only full with the sound of her two children complaining. The Andorian and Tellarite candidates had already been presented, and the Vulcan was up next, Jonathan the last to go and present himself and his policies. Both the Andorian and the Tellarite had brought their families along, and it was a usual right that the families walked out with the candidates, before taking their places on the stage. Many believed this showed that the candidates had a strong family background, in Jon's case, Erika was just sure he would feel better having the kids where he could see them.

Once again Serena turned round, despite being almost 30 years old she still acted like she was a teenager, especially when she was complaining about something. "Mom why are we even here?" She moaned, and one look between the two of them showed that she wasn't going to get all that much co-operation out of the two of them.

"This is a big day for your dad, he needs his family here for him." She groaned, wondering if she needed to resort to bribary and coercion to get the two of them to actually behave. Maybe they had spoiled them too much, but today she just need their co-operation, just for a few hours. "Look I swear, once the press bit and the ceremony is done and we go inside you two can go and fight but until then just zip it and behave and no, Rena, you cannot use your crutches it gives you an unfair advantage."

"Mom!" Came the inevitable call, while HC's face showed the smirk he got when his older sister was told not to use her advantage over him. It never really surprised her, they'd been the same since he was old enough to run away when he'd wound her up. She had always had to try and break them up, which had never been her favourite part of parenthood.

"Come on, you're going to be back out and off on assignments in a few days and your father and I will hardly ever see you. One last family day for this, OK. It's a big deal." She saw Serena's shoulders slump, and she knew that she had won her children over, finally. She wrapped an arm around Serena and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Dad's hoping to be president, I know. But he's still just dad to us, he's the dork who fell down the stairs at my high school graduation." Even Erika had to snigger at that one, she knew that it had mortified her daughter, but it was still something that they could laugh at looking back.

"And who likened Earth's space programme to Gazelles." HC added.

"How did you even find-" She stopped herself, really not sure if she wanted to know if her son had found that particular piece of information on the internet or at school. She instead put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around, ready to point both the kids in the direction of the ceremony that was due to start very soon. "Stop it now. Come on. Serena you've taken all your-" She was cut off before she could finish her question about her medication.

"I'm 28, mom. I remembered."

She smiled a little at the condescension in Serena's voice, at that age she would probably have spoken to her own mother much the same, and were Lita Hernandez still alive, she was certain that the 'this is payback' conversation they'd had once would have been repeated. She shook her head and squeezed her again. "I'm your mother I have to check on you."

At the moment they were all disturbed by Jonathan coming back down the corridor. "Are you three coming?" He asked, looking around the family and reminding Erika once again that she was the shortest of them all.

"Of course we are, just having a quick chat beforehand." She muttered, pushing Serena ever so slightly to get her walking. Jon stopped them all a minute later by pulling his children into his arms for a quick hug. She couldn't help but smile and wish that she had a camera on her for that moment, mostly for the look of disgust on HC's face.

"Guys, I know you don't really want to do this but I'm really glad you're here for it."

"Come on, Crip." HC fought his way out of Jon's grip and spoke to his sister. "Let's give mom and dad a minute alone."

"Wait at the entry." She shouted after the two of them, certain they could get up to a lot of trouble if they were left to their own devices too long.

"They really aren't happy about this huh?" Jon muttered as she stopped beside him, wrapping her arm around his back, over their years together she hadn't seen him look quite so nervous.

"They're proud of you, they just don't really want to be part of this media circus, not that I blame them." She shrugged, and at the look he shot her she went on with defending them, and herself in a way. This was largely her fault though, or at least, she had encouraged him to do this. "Serena's in service, HC needs to think about maybe actually graduating soon. They don't want to have to deal with the fact they are your children making things harder for them, or easier."

"I know, you encouraged me to run." He pointed out, and she knew that was the right thing to have done, and that he was going to be a fantastic president, should he be elected. But now she was facing it, she knew the kids had their own issues, and she was sure she was going to miss him while he was out campaigning.

"I know I did." She shook her head a little, trying to turn her brain off.

"Rike?"

She squeezed him again, smiling a little as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's nothing, I promise. I'm so proud of you, Jonathan. Regardless of the outcome, and even though you won't be home all that much now that you've been announced, I'm proud of you." She was being a hundred percent honest. She was. No matter how tired she felt, and how much she was going to miss him while he was gone. She knew this was the right thing.

"I love you, you know that right?" He muttered, looking down at her as he heard the crowd clearly reacting to the end of the previous statement, knowing that soon it would be his time.

"I'd have too, you've somehow managed to put up with me for 43 years." She smiled, squeezing once more as someone else came into the room.

"And every day has been a pleasure."

"Councillor, it's time." The aide said, breaking the two apart.

"Wish me luck?" Jon asked, a worried look on his face as he faced the speech he'd been ignoring for the last few minutes.

"No gazelles or we're getting a divorce." She teased.

"I promise, no gazelles." Erika leant up and gave him a gentle kiss before slipping her hand in his and following him out into the sunshine and the spotlight. Proud of him regardless, and proud to be there.


End file.
